ingniousfandomcom-20200216-history
In-g-nious Wiki
Panthercat64 (talk) Welcome to the In-g-nious Wiki In-g-nious is a funny, dark, and crazy universe. In which all the other universes are in one timeline without too much interference*. But the NEW stories and characters that you get to know and love (or hate) is where the fun is. Perfect for those who love making theories. and it is an ever growing project. Which means I, the creator, of this project will try to continue this as long as possible. And the person I am: I will try to keep it clean. Any one can have fun in this dark, funny, and crazy universe. Put intermission here *I tired, and failed. Mostly due to not being able to keep up with the media. This has become just a weird fan fiction universe with a attempt for creating good stories. Pages * Main time Line * The Characters * g-Is-lanD * Organizations The stories being told So far this is the way to see this stupid universe in action. * Cannon stuff * Fan creations One more thing oh ya... quick warning: it maybe full of small comedy, but like I said at the top it is dark. but I have noticed some times when it gets dark, it can get really dark. as in: more serous topics. Although it is not common (unless your super unlucky) I do want you to know. if it does come to be too much I am ok with what ever you decided to do. This is more of a theory play ground, and less for causal reading. Witch means you can expect some darker stuff every now and then Copyright and legal stuff regarding parodies. so I DON'T GET SUED Any movies, games, tv shows, or whatever other crap there is, that I mention that is NOT my original idea I will put that weird curly thing ({) with a bracket at the end to say where its from. ( example: {In-g-nious] ) so I do NOT get in trouble with copyright and if you want to see what the heck where its from. ya, so anything that is my idea or story will be normal while something from somewhere else will have... what ever that thing is. And if a creator of a project is upset about something (I wouldn't know why. Free advertising) I will be willing to make some sort of compromise (as long as it doesn't involve money. I don't have or make much) so I don't get sued (I would be living in the streets if that happened). and I have read copyright laws, and nothing here that I do breaks any of it. doubt that anyone would ever do something like this but: if you were to make a parody (which would be weird since you be making a parody of one big parody) or some sort of fan project, I am 283759372598% fine with it. Now All I would ask for is just say something like "This was based off of the In-g-nious universe" and leave a link or some way to access this wiki. And then say that In-g-nious was not your original idea. Category:Browse